closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Fremantle International (UK)
Logo descriptions by Kris Starring and Jason Wuthrich '' Logo captures by Eric S., Shadeed A. Kelly, V of Doom and Livin' Editions by Shadeed A. Kelly, V of Doom, WizardDuck, mr3urious, and DaBigLogoCollector Video captures courtesy of MachineryNoise, Eric S., mcydodge919, and dimalysyi Background Fremantle International (also known as "Fremantle Corporation" and not to be confused with "FremantleMedia") was a British-based production company founded in 1952 by Paul Talbot. In July 1994, All American Communications acquired interest in the company from Interpublic Group of Companies. All American Communications was acquired by Pearson plc. in 1996. When Pearson plc. sold Pearson Television to CLT-UFA in 2000, the companies merged to become "RTL Group" on July 25 and by renaming Pearson Television to its current media conglomerate name; "FremantleMedia" in 2001. Today, Fremantle International is an in-name-only distribution division of FremantleMedia now known as "FremantleMedia International", a sub-division of the RTL Group, and is 90% owned by German media conglomerate, Bertelsmann SE & Co. KGaA. 1st Logo (1971-91) Nicknames: "Glitter of Doom", "Space Lights", "Spacemantle", "Sparklemantle" Logo: *Opening: We fade from black to see many sparkles (Representing stars in space) twinkling throughout, as the camera zooms back from them as two copies of the word "'FREMANTLE'" (one yellow and the other red) fly from the right and left sides of the screen. As we stop zooming, the copies converge forming an orange "'FREMANTLE'", which shines, and the yellow word "International" flashes in at the bottom. After two seconds, the word "presents" fades in at the bottom. The whole thing fades to black. *Closing: On the black background, the phrase: "A '''FREMANTLE' International presentation" fades in. The spinning reflective lights shines at the random places on the phrase. A light crawls across "presentation". Afterwards, the text fades out. Variants: Short versions of each variant exist. *Opening: It starts from the word "FREMEANTLE" already converged. *Closing: It starts where the spining reflective lights shines. The phrase disappears after the light crawl. FX/SFX: The glittering lights. Music/Sounds: *Opening: A synth tune that begins with a slow desecending "UFO sound, followed by the calm sweep at the end. *Closing: A 3-note synth chime, much in the manner of the sweep in the opening version. Availability: Scarce. Seen on the international VHS releases of Loving. This could still appear on a few Fremantle-produced shows during the '70s in Canada, as well on syndicated and international prints of S1 episodes of Baywatch. On More Than Movies in the UK, this may be plastered by the FremantleMedia logo on Baywatch. Editor's Note: This logo has Seventies written all over it, with the glittering lights and the synth tune. 2nd Logo (1991-94) Nickname: "Fremantle in Space" Logo: In space, we see the planet Earth, where a satellite swerves around the globe. We zoom past the earth and the satellite comes up from behind it. The satellite shoots lasers from its antenna, forming the words "FREMANTLE" in 3D and gold. The text shines. FX/SFX: The satellite passing by, the lasers. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare accompanied with an echo voiceover saying "FREMANTLE!" at the end. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on Baywatch episodes from the era. 3rd Logo (1993-2003) Nickname: "The Fremantle Satellite", "Hubblemantle" Logo: We fade from black to reveal a telescope being worked on. We see the telescope. Then, it fades to a shot of two astronauts on a mechanical arm; what exactly they are doing is not easy to make out, but it kinda looks like they are unplugging something. Then, it fades to another astronaut letting go of a metal panel, and the satellite fades away except for the metal panel, which remains on the screen in front of the Earth. The panel flips around to reveal a red rectangle with "FREMANTLE" in a white Trajan Pro font on it. A shining effect oocurs and freezes on the "R". The whole thing fades to black. Trivia: The footage is from the first repair mission for the Hubble Space Telescope on December 2, 1993. FX/SFX: Mostly live action, but the panel animation is CG. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds Variant: In the later days, the echo voice-over was omitted, making the music ends early before the logo fades to black. Availability: Scarce. Recently resurfaced in the U.S. on FamilyNet re-runs of The Adventures of Black Beauty. Seen on the UK VHS of Penn & Teller: Don't Try This at Home! The logo also appeared on international prints of Home Movies, Ryan's Hope, Grace Under Fire, and 1990s-2001 episodes of Baywatch.'' Category:United Kingdom Category:Television